<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Talk More by poiowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630317">Please Talk More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiowl/pseuds/poiowl'>poiowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, MSBY Volleyball Team, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Really really really light angst, SakuAtsu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, a lot of pouting, caring!Sakusa, drunk!Atsumu, sakuatsu drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiowl/pseuds/poiowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He is <em>not</em> a social person, he is not. So why is he stuck with Miya Atsumu who could barely stand on his own two feet?</p><p> </p><p>Drunk Atsumu ending up telling Sakusa how he felt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Talk More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold night, a gentle breeze passing by every now and then as the Black Jackals just got down the bus, deciding that they should celebrate for yet another win for their team. Their captain, Meian, promised to treat them to drinks as the others admitted to being broke or having their money spent on some merch found just outside the stadium.</p><p>Entering the bar, Bokuto and Hinata immediately went to grab a seat in decalaration that no one else should have it. Sakusa hesitantly entered, despising the way the entrance is evenly dusted with dirt and muddy footprints from whoever the hell decided it was a good design for the chestnut floorboards. Following him was Atsumu, who yawned as he gave a short pat on the raven’s shoulder before proceeding to go toward the two who were already having a shot. Seeing that the rest of the team were already seated, Sakusa lazily walked toward one of the barstools and sat down, keeping his mask on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa wasn’t that much of a social person, therefore he does not engage in social interactions quite often as other people would. He usually keeps to himself, thought it’s impossible whenever he’s around the three, having no problem as they approach the raven. So, Sakusa soon warmed up to them in a way that they can talk to him as long as they refrain from touching him or slapping him on the back (like how Bokuto does for most of their games) because he’s still very cautious of physical contact. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was an exception though. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But since it was a team celebration, he thought it’d be alright if he just stuck around for a bit and just let them know he’s celebrating along with them, but silently. </p><p> </p><p>He takes a glance on the person next to him, as well as the others at the far end of the bar. Happily giggling was Hinata, telling how his spike felt good as he slammed it over to the other side of the net. Bokuto compliments him, as usual, and agrees at how powerful the tangerine managed to attack. Sakusa looks at the person next to him, who was twirling his drink as he gazed on the “student-teacher” bonding, happily listening to their exchange of compliments. </p><p>The raven squints, giving notice the amount of shots the platinum blonde had already taken at such a small amount of time. </p><p> </p><p>“How the hell is he not dead yet?” Sakusa thought, facing front as he leaned his chin on his palm, taking note of the colorful bottles illuminated by a soft glow of light from each shelf. It looked like it took a while to rearrange and see if the colors actually fit well with each liquor. </p><p> </p><p>“Hinata!” Yells the older one. “We should have a battle on who has the strongest spike next practice!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stupid</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea, Bokuto-san!” The tangerine immediately agrees. “Then, Atsumu-san can be the scorer!” Atsumu squints, slowly shaking his head in denial as he took another shot. </p><p> </p><p>“No, leave me outta this.” He tells them, making Bokuto pout within a second. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Tsum-tsum, You’re no fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Atsumu mumbles. “Why don’t ya take Sakusa instead, huh?” He points to his side, where the said man was silently sitting, minding his own business. </p><p> </p><p>“Miya, if you don’t want to be in any part of that, what makes you think <em>I</em> want to?” Sakusa glares. Atsumu shrugs, taking a quick look at the raven before facing the two hyperactive hitters. </p><p> </p><p>“There are your answers.” Atsumu says as both Bokuto and Hinata gives a ‘We’ll-make-you-join-one-day-I-swear-on-it’ look. Sakusa just rolls his eyes and tilts his head forward, his chin and mouth leaning on his palm, doing his best to ignore them. Though he hears several banters from where their captain and the rest of the team are but he pays them no mind. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa lets out a huff, wishing that he just went home instead and just do his weekly cleaning or maybe just watch netflix to finish a series. But no, he’s here in a dusty-ass bar instead of Osamu’s clean onigiri shop to which he is more comfortable with than any place else (plus he gets free onigiri because Osamu likes him than he likes his brother). It’s going to be a long and noisy night and he is not looking forward to it at all. </p><p> </p><p>So, to repeat, Sakusa is not a social person.</p>
<p></p><div><p><br/>
</p><p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>
    <b></b><br/>
</p></div>He is <em>not</em> a social person, he is not. So why is he stuck with Miya Atsumu who could barely stand on his own two feet?<p> </p><p>Apparently, due to his unfortunate luck, most of the team had too much to drink and somehow the sober ones needed to partner up with the unstable ones. For the three stooges, Akaashi was informed about his fiancé’s condition and with an exasperated sigh, he would be picking up his ‘owl baby’. Hinata had drunk dialled his boyfriend from their rival team, Schweiden Adlers, which led to being scolded by no other than Kageyama himself, telling the tangerine to stay put. </p><p> </p><p>And him? Oh, nothing big. It’s just apparent that he’s the unlucky bastard who is in charge with bringing Atsumu back to his own apartment. He didn’t even have a chance to say no when his captain had told him, with a cheeky grin, that he’s going to be helping the platinum blonde go back home for several reasons. </p><p> </p><p>Starting with—a) He’s the last person without a person and he has no choice but to help out a teammate, b) His apartment is literally a couple doors away from Atsumu’s (about 5 doors away) and c) Apparently, Meian somehow got the idea that he’s alright being near Atsumu among the rest of the team. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs in defeat, nodding as he glared at the person he’ll be assisting home. As the others proceeded to leave the bar, Sakusa went towards Atsumu, who was having a hard time with keeping his stance stable as his arm was holding on to the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Miya.” He calls out, hiding the irritation in his voice. Atsumu lazily looked up and squints, trying to recognize whoever was in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Wha?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to take you home or else captain would give me more laps in the next practice.” Sakusa reasoned, hesitating before reaching out for the other’s arm. Atsumu just follows him by a piercing gaze, looking at where the raven was placing his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? But I’m p-perfectly stable, Sakutha.” The raven stared at him with a deadpan expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me that when you can actually walk all by yourself without making yourself fit into a trashcan.” He says, making one of Atsumu’s arm drape over his neck. Sakusa puts his arm around the other’s waist, securing him and making sure he’s able to make Atsumu stand up properly and walk for a couple feet outside the bar. </p><p> </p><p>Almost tumbling, Sakusa held onto the drunk man firmly despite having the need to desperately sanitize his hands. They manage to successfully walk out of the bar, the blonde being dragged towards a bus stop and dropped on the seat. Sakusa huffed, giving his body a little stretch as he glares at Atsumu, who seemed to be wondering why he has ten fingers. He wasn’t particularly light and in all honesty, Sakusa hoped he had a wheelbarrow to carry this drunk-assed man. </p><p>Atsumu squints and looks at Sakusa with a questioning look, making the raven raise his brow a bit, noticing the blonde’s wrist watch and seeing how late it was for them, meaning there was no chance of getting a bus home.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’re you though?” Atsumu asks, his voice raised as his head tilted sideways, arms crossed. Sakusa blinks at him. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?? You look like my teammate!” The blonde declares, making Sakusa twitch in frustration. It’s like he was being reminded who he’s going home with. </p><p> </p><p>“Do I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Yer the one who looks like the guy who hesitates my sets! He’s a total ass!” Atsumu’s cheeks puffed, his accent being heard clear. Sakusa glares at him, jamming his hands into his pockets before replying. </p><p> </p><p>“And you look like the guy who always gives me constant migraines each practice.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?! But I’m kind!” Atsumu pouts, pulling his knees up and hugging it close to his chest. “Bokkun says I’m kind! Even Shoyo-kun would say I’m a great guy!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa rolls his eyes, not wanting to continue on an endless conversation that will lead to nowhere. He keeps his distance from the drunk blonde, reminding himself of his presence as he waits for a cab. </p><p> </p><p>After a couple minutes, his ass was saved and a cab had appeared, pulling over for a stop as the driver had noticed him. Sakusa immediately told the driver where they needed to go and the man behind the wheel agreed. He turns back to Atsumu, who was pouting again for some reason and dragged him into the vehicle. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He had to admit it was cute. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But now’s not the time for that. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Where are we goin’?” Atsumu asks, as if for a second he was back in reality, looking everywhere as he was shoved inside. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking you home, what else?” Sakusa told him as he successfully put Atsumu into the vehicle, him following after. The cab moved forward at a steady but quick pace, having no traffic to make them halt. </p><p> </p><p>“But I… “ Atsumu starts. Sakusa spares him a glance and looks back at the window on his side. “I know how to drive, ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and?” Sakusa responded, not taking his eyes off the dimly lit street that the cab passed by. </p><p> </p><p>“I could drive your car.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miya, I don’t have a car.” Atsumu blinks at him, making Sakusa look at him with a confused look. This blonde knew that he had no vehicle and now he’s asking him like he just met him a few weeks ago. Then again, he’s drunk. </p><p> </p><p>“Then I could drive my car.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a car either.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened as he heard those words, his head was tilted to the side as he stared at Sakusa like he was speaking nonsense. The raven sighed, looking back with hopelessness, making a promise to himself that he won’t be going to any celebrations that includes alcohol. Especially if the idiot trio is involved (in which they usually are) in all the shenanigans he never once wanted to be a part of but gets dragged into. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu isn’t one to partake in the other two’s unnecessary activities during practice as he’s usually seen eating on one of the benches as he enjoys the scene of Hinata being carried by Bokuto all around the gym, tiring themselves out during break time but still have plenty of energy as soon as they go back to practice. Sakusa appreciates that he has one less idiot to deal with, but in exchange of that was Atsumu constantly talking to him. </p><p> </p><p>It was usually nonsensical topics just dying down after the other as the blonde changes the subject, constant laughter being heard as Sakusa minds his own business on one of the benches that Atsumu invaded. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa learns to give up, forcing himself to just listen to whatever this fake blonde wanted to talk about. He was frustrated to have let that happen, since now Atsumu always go to him when he has a story to tell. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nice work, Kiyoomi. Just great.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even if it increased Sakusa’s blood pressure a tad bit every time this blonde’s energetic laughter bursts, he slowly grew accustomed to the latter’s presence. Atsumu would talk and even if Sakusa would have his eyes on his phone, he was all ears for the boy beside him, small hums, short questions of ‘why’, letting the other continue on. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he now knows how to stay on one topic at a time and Sakusa can actually understand it than his previous stories of snowball fights and snowball fights against his brother…  with rocks. </p><p> </p><p>He had to admit it was nice to listen to his teammate’s telltales of either his achievements or his unwavering and unmatched stupidity. </p><p> </p><p>“Miya, wake up.” Sakusa calls, mildly giving a bump to the almost sleeping Atsumu, his head tilted back on the cab’s backrest. When he didn’t wake up, the raven took a towel from his back and swung it towards the other male, a snappy slap sound being heard as the cloth hit Atsumu’s face, waking him up in an instant. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow! That hurts!” The blonde hisses as he was being pulled out of the vehicle, paying the driver who was patient enough as Atsumu constantly complained of abuse. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa huffs, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist, making him stand up properly before they go inside the apartment building. He hears Atsumu give a sigh, his eyes locked on the path they’re walking on. They continue to make their way into the lobby, Sakusa mentally preparing himself to go climb about four flights of stairs while doing his best with holding up a very mind-fucked, clumsy-assed, fake blonde setter. </p><p> </p><p>He hears another sigh..</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” Atsumu mumbles, the raven barely hearing it which made him give a glance over. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this…?” He asks, Sakusa not overlooking the small hint of sadness in the other’s tone. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” He said plainly. “You’re my teammate. Plus, captain might give me more laps.” Atsumu chuckles faintly at his last statement, his lips suddenly pursing into a line, silence enveloping them. Sakusa takes a short look at the other male, the blonde’s already droopy eyes getting heavier by the minute. He doesn’t want to do this any more than he should, already exhausted and missed his cleaning routine for the day. </p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you just go back to your place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tempting, but I need to get you in your apartment first. It’s nearer anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, Atsumu speaks once more. </p><p> </p><p>“Are we close?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are the others sure he didn’t have drugs in his drinks earlier? Good god.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we are, Miya.” From the amounts of stories he had told Sakusa without a complaint, it seems they are. </p><p> </p><p>“Should I call you somethin’ else then?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?“</p><p> </p><p>“If we’re gonna be close to each other, I should give you a nickname.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Sakusa eyes him, Atsumu’s fingers touching his chin, showing that he was coming up with a nickname. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiyo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…  Motoya uses that.” The raven replies, a couple seconds later. He sighs before looking away. “I don’t mind but he might kill you to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yomi then?” Atsumu shudders by the intruding thought of Komori staring at him dead in the eye as a sign to watch his surroundings extra carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Sakusa cringes at the name.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu hums softly, his cheeks puffing up as he beamed, settling on one. </p><p> </p><p>“Omiomi! Or, uh, Omi-kun!“</p><p> </p><p>“Huh-“ Sakusa looks at the setter with a surprised expression. He actually fucking likes it, despite his (self) declaration that he dislikes having nicknames from other people. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll call ya Omiomi from now on.” Atsumu chuckles softly. Sakusa huffs, a small smile forming behind his mask, shaking his head as he made the setter stand still since his head was like those little bauble heads from an awkward-smelling gift shop. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching the floor of both of their apartments, Sakusa sighs, Atsumu’s weight already feeling like the raven has a truckload of boulders. A couple steps further, he reaches the blonde’s apartment. Atsumu’s cheerfulness died down which was only seen when practice doesn’t go well or if someone’s getting on his nerves when he’s having an obvious bad day. Sakusa awkwardly sighs, admittedly concerned as he dug into the latter’s pockets, then his bag, looking for the stupid key to the stupid door so he could get this stupid hunky man off of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, <strong>hunky?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Saku… sa…” He hears Atsumu call out, almost a whisper. The raven had just went through the setter’s duffle bag and found the key in one of the side pockets. “Are we friends…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or… do you hate me?” As soon as Sakusa managed to open the door, he stopped. His gaze slowly went towards the setter, mind going blank as Atsumu looked back with an unreadable expression, eyes half-open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the hell is he even asking?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sakusa’s expression showing visible confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“D-Do you hate me? I mean, I know I’m annoying. I try to not get into yer personal space that much because I know how easily uncomfortable you get.” Atsumu manages to talk like a normal person, a couple slurring of words that was thankfully worded out understandably as his accent was heard. </p><p> </p><p>“I talk a lot and I get that ya sometimes get irritated because ya don’t wanna deal with people. But I just.. um…” His words halted, breathing deeply as he was assisted inside, letting him sit on his own couch. Sakusa grabbed one of the throw pillows and put it on the side Atsumu was tilting towards to. The raven looked at him once more. </p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted ya to know that we don’t intend on leaving you out, especially me, ya know?” The blonde huffs. “I wanted to talk with ya and somehow I ended up saying more things than I should. But I did feel that ya were really, really uncomfortable and I just tried to wing it. I thought I made things worse but when ya seem to be interested, I felt glad that ya wanted me to say more…” Atsumu’s eyes were already closing but apparently he was still pretty awake. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa stood in front of him, unable to respond to the setter’s word. Atsumu was thinking of his sake which is why he just made small talk and conversations that he thought the raven would want to hear about. Despite his lack of response to the stories, Atsumu seemed to be overjoyed just for the fact that Sakusa listened to him. </p><p> </p><p>Then it hit him. Atsumu wanted him to feel that he belongs, not just on-court, but also off-court with the rest of the team. He wants Sakusa to slowly be more comfy, to not feel threatened by any simple gesture a teammate would greet him with. Atsumu was actually less of an asshole than he thought he’d be— but still an asshole for the stupid shit he and the two other ones keep doing each practice. </p><p> </p><p>Does he hate Atsumu? Does he hate the person who had been so considerate of him that he actually made Sakusa comfortable enough to have someone talk to him, that Atsumu ended up overthinking whether or not he had somehow crossed the line? </p><p> </p><p>No. </p><p> </p><p>It never occurred to the raven that he hates the setter. It was very far from that. </p><p> </p><p>Irritated, sure. </p><p> </p><p>Annoyed? Very much—most of the time. </p><p> </p><p>Hate to the very core? No. Absolutely not, especially now. Sakusa gazes at the almost passed out boy, who was wearing a sad expression. He wanted to say something, attempting to form the words that he wanted Atsumu to hear but he was cut off. </p><p> </p><p>“But if… ya didn’t like it and I really crossed the line then, I’m sorry. If I made ya uncomfortable, I won’t do it anymore. I won’t bother ya anymore.” Atsumu tells him, eyes slowly retreating from Sakusa’s, that were focused solely on how the setter was starting to lie down the couch, his arms propping himself up to stop. “I just…  um, hope that ya don’t decide to forget about me, even though ya should if I offend ya a whole lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want ya to know that you can always be open with me, whatever it is that’s bothering ya or if ya just wanna talk to someone. Because I… really care about ya…” Atsumu sighs heavily, a yawn following right after. “So…  yeah, um… good night…” Atsumu passes out, a finger raised before his body collapses onto the couch, his head hitting the pillow that the raven had positioned earlier. He stares at the sleeping setter, shocked, confused and unable to wrap his mind around what just happened. </p><p> </p><p>He regains his composure, shoulder rising as he released a sigh, a frown visible on his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this what he thinks about most of the time…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You idiot…” He murmurs, doing his best to carry the setter in his arms. Though he was heavy, he’s thankful that his living room isn’t too far from his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>He goes inside the surprisingly clean room, like how the rest of the apartment is, immediately putting Atsumu on his bed. The setter hums, turning over to the direction of where Sakusa was. He doesn’t show signs of waking up soon, meaning that the amount alcohol in his system is affecting him a bit too well. </p><p> </p><p>It was quiet. Peaceful for Sakusa’s liking but somehow he missed the setter’s playful banters. The words that Atsumu had expressed wasn’t like him at all, or rather, he hadn’t heard him say that before. He does some cheering up, usually when Bokuto was down in the dumps and needed some pep talk to brighten his day again. Sakusa does notice how much Atsumu cares for his teammates even if he’s a bit of an asshole when his ego gets too big. </p><p> </p><p>Despite all those moments horsing around with almost half the team, Atsumu’s priorities come first, and it’s his passion for volleyball and caring for his teammates. </p><p> </p><p>“Really, Atsumu, you’re an idiot.” Sakusa says as if the said boy could hear him. He gently sits on the bed, not risking that the setter could wake up even so with his condition. He stares at Atsumu’s platinum blonde locks, then to his face that looked so peaceful, pretty and attractive, a calm expression like a kid’s when they no nightmares are present in their minds and dreams. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa places a hand on Atsumu’s, a bit hesitant to wrap his fingers around those calloused ones but still held it softly. He leans his body forward, his face slowly nearing the setter’s as he felt Atsumu’s gentle breaths. He lets their foreheads touch, closing his eyes for a brief moment before looking directly at the sleeping boy’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“How in the world could I ever forget you, Miya Atsumu?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div><p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
    <b></b><br/>
</p></div>Atsumu’s eyes opened slowly, his upper body already being propped up by his elbows before sitting up on his warm bed. He practiced his breathing a few times, before he let his feet out of the bed, his hands clutching the side of the mattress before he felt a stinging pain in his head.<p> </p><p>“Ah, fuck.” He hissed, trying to recollect the events that happened as soon as he took the first shot at the bar. Besides the weird competition that Hinata and Bokuto had agreed on, nothing else popped into mind except that he needs some water. </p><p> </p><p>The headache throbbed but he cannot ignore the fact that what he needed was already by his table. </p><p> </p><p>A glass of water and aspirin. </p><p> </p><p>He blinked a few times, slowly reaching out for the pill and popping it into his mouth, followed by a drink of water. He sighed, standing up carefully, grabbing the blanket and fixing his bed like he always does each time he wakes up there, when he isn’t passed out on the couch or the cold hard wooden floor. He stretches his arms upward, ruffling his own hair before seeing a note on the table that his drink was previously on. </p><p> </p><p>He picks it up, turning it to make sure it wasn’t just the front that had a message. He first assumed it was his brother but then again, Osamu’s handwriting was honestly sloppy so he couldn’t have been there. Plus, his brother doesn’t know about the drinking, so he’s definitely going to get lectured about handling his liquor. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey, drink this. It’ll help you from the hangover.</em><br/>
-S.K.’<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu raises his brow, seeing the initials and all. He squints, making sure his eyes wasn’t just getting cross-eyes from the leftover alcohol in his system. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is it? Could this be…? No, probably not. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Furrowing his eyebrows, he placed the note back on the table, putting his hands on his hips as he decided he’d wash up right before breakfast. But as soon as he opens the door, he can smell eggs being fried and toast. Since he lived with his brother for like, his whole life, he can distinguish most of the ingredients that are being cooked or mixed. Plus, he knew how to cook. Not as great as his brother’s but definitely above average cooking skills. Bokuto and Hinata would know.</p><p> </p><p> Though in this case, he knows Osamu would’ve texted him that he was going to come by. But the last text that his brother had sent him was that he won’t be able to talk to Atsumu since the shop got overloaded with customers. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So who the hell is using his kitchen?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He walks out of his room and went towards the living room, standing awkwardly before tilting his body to the side and peeking on whoever’s cooking in the kitchen that he had just scrubbed clean for 3 hours tops. </p><p> </p><p>He let out an odd gasp as he saw his teammate, Sakusa, stirring something in a pot in which the setter assumed as soup. The raven took a ladle and took a taste. His face seemed satisfied. </p><p> </p><p>“S.. Sakusa…?” He calls out, still shocked that <em>the</em> Sakusa Kiyoomi is in his goddamn apartment, cooking food for who knows who. Lucky if he’s going receive some. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re awake.” Sakusa glances at Atsumu before getting back to his pot. “You were so tipsy last night, you couldn’t stand on your own two feet. Had to carry you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- uh, what? Who carried—what?” The setter stammered, stepping a bit closer to where his teammate was. “D-Did you carry me back t—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Sakusa replied casually, like he does it every single day. </p><p> </p><p>“But- I-you, d-did you sleep here?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Sakusa replies, carefully pouring soup into one of the two bowls. “I went back to my apartment to clean up and rest there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just returned early morning.” He hears Sakusa say as the raven places the two bowls of miso soup on the dining table, making it sit beside small plates of steamed vegetables and two plates with fried eggs, two slices of toast and an adequate portion of rice. Sakusa sits down on the chair, a bit surprising that he didn’t wipe it down first, and patted the chair next to him, an invitation to have breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eat.” Sakusa says. Atsumu blinks a few times, his eyes squinting as he hesitated, but he goes around the table and cautiously sat beside the chair the raven was sitting on like there was some sort of death trap waiting for him as soon as his ass touches the seat. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa notices the setter’s behavior and raises a brow. Atsumu sat like a kid who had just gotten into kindergarten, eyeing the food with a few glances at Sakusa. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” The other questions, taking a bit off of his toast as Atsumu flinches. </p><p> </p><p>“Umm, I thought you were just…  cooking for yourself.” He admits. </p><p> </p><p>“Really.” Sakusa says deadpan. “You think I went into your apartment, steal your food and cook myself something to eat? Again, in <em>your</em> apartment?” Atsumu puffs his cheeks before slowly looking away from Sakusa’s intense stare that was burning holes in the back of the blonde’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“N-No…” Sakusa sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Just eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Sakusa finishes his meal first, putting his palms together, thanking the heavens for a well-executed breakfast. Usually, he takes his time with his food, and ends up being one of the last people to finish. Plus, he doesn’t want to be surrounded by a group when he goes back to the gym. Even during his high school years, Komori would wait for him to finish as the rest of the students had already left before the both of them return to their classroom. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was eating peacefully and to Sakusa’s relief, it seemed that the blonde is enjoying his cooking. Though it may not be as good as how Osamu executed his dishes bit it’s good that he sees Atsumu happy with his food. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So now he ruins it. A bit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You talk a lot when you're drunk. Plus, you said a lot of interesting stuff last night too.” Sakusa says casually. Atsumu chokes on his food, almost spitting it out, before snapping his head toward the raven with a shocked expression. Sakusa had his chin resting on his pal, an elbow propping his head up, looking at the blonde who looked like he saw a ghost in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“W-What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, you talked about a lo—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you said! I mean, what the fuck did I say?!” Atsumu panicked, a bit odd coming from someone who always has a trick under his sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>“Finish your food first.” Sakusa tells him. </p><p> </p><p>And with that, Atsumu quickly consumes the rest of his food. He then takes both his and Sakusa’s plates before he could say anything else, carefully putting it over the other as he marches toward the sink, scrubbing the dishes thoroughly. Sakusa peeks over, a bit impressed on how he takes time with cleaning but also a bit concerned since Atsumu looked like he was going to drown himself with dirty dish water because of the intense way he looks at each plate. </p><p> </p><p>Finishing up, Atsumu cleans the rest of the sink, making sure there are no traces of food left because that’s honestly disgusting. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sits on the living room couch, scanning through his phone when he felt the cushion move. He looks over to his right and sees a very, well-behaved Atsumu, sitting quietly as he had his arms tucked between his legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Still want to hear it?” Sakusa asks. The other nods slowly, already looking embarrassed without the detailed information of what he did. Did he say something stupid? Sakusa would probably agree. But maybe he messed with someone and another person had to break it up for hours? How drunk was he? Did Bokuto and Hinata actually do their stupid challenge? </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to summarize it and list it for you.” Sakusa clears his throat, looking back at the setter who was dying to know what utterly dumb shit he did last night. </p><p> </p><p>“One, you took a lot of shots than you could handle, which is stupid and disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bu—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shush, Miya.”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“Second, because half the team was intoxicated, the sober ones had to partner up with a drunk one so they can take them home. I ended up taking you back here.” Sakusa puts his phone down on the coffee table. “You were heavy, not going to lie. Plus, I had to climb up the stairs carrying both mine and your weight, since your legs give up a minute after settling on a step.” Atsumu sinks down, quietly muttering an apology as he looks away from the raven, who was gesturing that his back hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“Third, you asked a lot of questions as soon as we reached our floor.” Sakusa shifts, facing Atsumu as he rests his cheek on the back of his hand, leaning on the couch’s backrest. </p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay…? What did…  I say…?” Sakusa takes out a piece of paper from his pocket as soon as he saw Atsumu’s face of visible shame. </p><p> </p><p>“You asked me if we were friends. Another was, if you could give me a nickname since we’re close and lastly, if I hated you because um…” The raven halts, placing his hand over his chin, trying to pick up drunk Atsumu’s explanations. It was really detailed and most of the time Sakusa was attempting to put everything together as the setter continued to talk. Once he finished, the raven wanted to give him a response but apparently, Atsumu already passed out, leaving Sakusa mind-blown and confused. </p><p> </p><p>“You said many things that I…  honestly did not expect from you.” Atsumu flinches, forcing his brain to recall at least something, a part maybe, of what he told his teammate. Because this is fucking embarrassing. He just wants to sink into the couch and suffocate, disappearing forever. </p><p> </p><p>“Good god...” Atsumu mutters, tilting his head forward as his face dipped into his hands. If had had actually poured his feelings out then he’s going to kill himself right then and there. Sakusa didn’t need to know or hear about any of that. That was drunk Atsumu. Someone who doesn’t think properly because there’s alcohol in his system. Someone who’s either very aggressive or too carefree for anyone to handle. Someone who secretly drowns himself with alcohol because he’s being too much of a sad, dramatic asshole to try and solve his problems himself. Someone who gets overwhelmed behind the presence of other people because they didn’t need to see that. </p><p> </p><p>And of all people, Sakusa doesn’t need to see, hear or even care after that. It’s already too much that he goes to him unwanted. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh…  I’m so… “</p><p> </p><p>“Let me answer all that.” Atsumu gets cut off. He looks at Sakusa who was staring back in return. “I replied to some of those questions and a couple more after that. But now that you’re sober, I can tell you properly and you will actually listen to me, so listen good.” The setter just nods slowly, a confused look visible on his face, letting Sakusa continue. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we’re friends. You’re pretty stubborn, so even if I have said no, you’d still come by anyway.” The ravens starts.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, sorry, Sakusa…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“’Omi-kun...’” The raven said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“A nickname. You called me Omi-kun.” Sakusa told him as he slowly averts his gaze from the confused blonde. He huffs a sigh, a bit of pink dusting his cheeks. “Omi-kun and, uh.. Omiomi…” He glances toward Atsumu, his lips forming into a pout. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was just sitting, not moving an inch in his spot. He was speechless and he couldn’t process what’s currently happening. Sakusa isn’t like his usual cold and prickly attitude that he always wears in practice. He’s rather soft, pouting and for fuck’s sake, he’s being shy.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi, is being bashful about the nickname Atsumu had given him while drunk. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What has the world become? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And um… “</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, he’s not done. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate you. It’s actually quite the opposite…” Sakusa says, still refusing to look at the setter’s reaction. Atsumu’s eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>“What? W-What do you mean— wh— huh??” Atsumu stuttered, his face failing to stay composed, already similar to the color of a tomato. </p><p> </p><p>“What else? I like you, Miya.” The raven hugs his knees, his head leaning on his legs as he stares at the setter, a bit too softly, lips pouting like a school girl. Totally not the behavior Atsumu often sees, but it’s worth it knowing that he’s the only one who saw this. </p><p> </p><p>“You do? Really? But I’m surely not your ty—” Atsumu gets cut off with the raven placing a hand on his cheek and landing a short peck on his lips, making the other shut up. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it’s actually natural for you to be this talkative, huh, Atsumu?” Sakusa gives a smirk, releasing his face. The said blonde was staring at him, his mouth agape. He touches his lips with his finger, hoping it wasn’t a fucking dream because that would be just awful if it was. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you just call me by my given name?”</p><p> </p><p>“You called me Omi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was drunk that time.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you don’t want me to call you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that! I’m not complaining either!” Atsumu leans forward to the smug Sakusa. The blonde pouts, a silent plead to never stop calling each other that. Hopefully, Sakusa would consider giving him a nickname too but he may need to wait for that one. </p><p> </p><p>“Good then.” Sakusa opens his arms wide, an invitation for Atsumu to go into. </p><p> </p><p>“C-Can I really?” Sakusa raises a brow, teasing him as he started to lower his muscled arms. This made Atsumu go forward to quickly wrap his arms around the raven’s waist, his head finding safety on his shoulder. Sakusa returns his warmth by resting his arms around Atsumu’s neck, hugging him tightly. He notices the setter’s cheek, being squished on his chest so with his other hand, he gives it a poke. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” Atsumu gives a playful glare. Sakusa then smiles genuinely, soft eyes staring at the person he’s cradling close. </p><p> </p><p>“You should smile more… Omi…” Atsumu stares in awe, pulling Sakusa a bit closer than they already are.. </p><p> </p><p>“You should talk to me more.” The other counters, making Atsumu’s head look at him. “About anything. Happy, sad, even randomly. I’ll listen to you, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu managed to stare at Sakusa, his eyes feeling like he’s going to burst his tear sacs like a waterfall. Instead, he smiles warmly, already giving a kiss on the raven’s cheek before he snuggles close, resting his head on Sakusa’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m already lucky apparently.” The blonde grins. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d be more lucky if you cooked me something. Show me your cooking skills.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t we just eat?” Sakusa shrugs, but his smile was taunting and Atsumu knows this from whenever they battle it out on their service aces. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess you just suck at it, huh?” Sakusa smirked devilishly. Accepting the challenge, he sticks his tongue out. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you how much of a master chef I am!”</p><p> </p><p>“Looking forward to it, Atsu.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you reading this SakuAtsu fic attempt. I had this for a while so there. I've been into SakuAtsu lately and I got inspired into writing one.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>